


She Who Saved Me

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, EXOVelvet, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: He didn’t know anything about her but she felt familiar. It was a surprise to him when he saw her in her true form, she was the one who saved him before.Genre: Fantasy/Adventure, Prompt: Scent
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Son Seungwan | Wendy, Byun Baekhyun/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 4
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	She Who Saved Me

_ Content Warning: Drowning _

* * *

**_Baekhyun’s POV_ **

It’s been years since the last time I went back to this neighborhood. I never intended to go back but living in the city stresses me out, so I decided to resign from work and live here. I carried my things inside our old house that grandmother gave me.

I looked around me and admired the simpleness of it. This is what I like about this place, everything is at ease — no pressure, no stress. I thought I will be regretting leaving the life I have in the city but I am satisfied right now. I walked inside the house and was surprised to see that it was clean. I was expecting it to be a mess, full of cobwebs and dust but it looked like someone cleaned it beforehand. That was odd, I was told that no one takes care of this house anymore because the last caretaker we have already passed away. I shrugged it off and continued putting my things in their proper places.

I was unpacking my things when I saw a figure walking outside. My instincts say I should go check it out for it might be a burglar. Curious, I walked stealthily towards the figure, an alcohol spray on hand to protect myself with. It was absurd to think I will be needing an alcohol spray to save myself but I really have to be cautious since I was still a new face to some of the people here.

Carefully, I opened the backdoor and quietly stepped outside. My forehead creased when I saw a short-haired lady cleaning the backyard. She looks familiar but I couldn’t remember where I saw her.

“Excuse me, miss?” I approached her and the lady turned around with wide eyes, dropping the broom she was holding. She was about to run when I held her hand to stop her from running away. She looked at our hands then looked at my eyes. Her eyes were the color of the sea, the same eyes Percy Jackson has, if you ever watched the movie you’ll know. It was beautiful, the kind that you want to just stare at it.

I felt her other hand tapping our intertwined hands which interrupted my thoughts. She was saying something but I can’t understand her. “What is it?” I asked her.

She gestured at our hands and I immediately pulled my hand away from hers. “I’m sorry.” I apologized and she just waved both of her hands as if telling me it’s okay.

“What’s your name, miss?” She shook her head and touched her neck. I frowned at her action then she pulled out a mini notebook and a pen, and started scribbling in it.

_ I can’t speak. I’m mute. _

My eyes widened at the realization and I bowed my head as an apology. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know.”

She just shook her head and smiled at me. Her smile can lit up a thousand rooms and it warmed something in me.

_ You must be the new owner. I’m Wendy. I live next door and I helped your grandmother in keeping this house in good condition. _

My mouth break into a smile the moment I read about my grandmother. I love her so much that I cried so much when she died and promised her I’ll take care of this inheritance.

I held both of her hands and gave her a huge grin. “Thank you for accompanying Nana when I was gone.”

I felt her tightened her grip and nodded at me. We stared at each other a little longer when she suddenly pulled her hand away and wrote again.

_ I’d better go now. You should get some rest. _

The moment I read the last sentence, I felt disappointed. I didn’t want her to leave yet. “Don’t you like to go inside? Drink some tea, juice or coffee?” I offered, wishing she would say yes.

She gave me a soft smile and shook her head. She pointed at her house and waved goodbye. My shoulder slumped as soon she walked back to her house, which was a 5 minute walk from here, the little house beside the light house.

For some reason, the backyard smells like ocean mist and sea salt, which was weird because it was the exact scent in his dreams.

~

Few days went by and I kept on dreaming about a girl about my age but I can’t see her face. It was blurry but the girl seems familiar and the scent was like the ocean mist and sea salt. I wonder why I always dream of that girl.

It never came a day that I haven’t had a dream without her in it. She was everywhere and it makes me interested to know why she was in my dreams. She has the most beautiful voice I every heard and hearing her voice makes me wonder what would Wendy sound like if she could speak.

I was interrupted when a pair of barefooted feet stopped in front of me. I looked up and saw Wendy in a white flowy dress. I immediately stood up as soon as I saw her and smiled like fool.

Her eyes narrowed as she smiled at me and reached for my hand. I held her hand and she pulled me towards the lighthouse.

We were looking at the waves in the ocean crashing on the seaside. The wind blowed Wendy’s short hair and I caught a whiff of her scent, it smells exactly like the girl in my dreams. I was puzzled for a moment, why does she always seem to be someone I know? Who is exactly is she?

She suddenly looked at my direction and made read what she wrote.

_ Have you been here before? _

I put my forefinger under my chin, thinking of what to answer her, when I remembered going here when I was a kid and I felt dizzy all of a sudden. I was about to fall down when Wendy caught me in her arms. Her ocean like eyes looked at me with worry as if she would cry anytime. Something warm and fuzzy grow in me. I always felt this way whenever I see her or whenever I’m with her just like the girl in my dreams.

I stood right up and immediately went down from the lighthouse. I feel like I should go back to the house to look for answers about the mystery girl. I’m sorry, Wendy.

~

Days went by and I never saw a glimpse of Wendy in the neighborhood. It somehow feel like it was my fault. I didn’t know what came to me when I left her all alone in the lighthouse. I should have done it.

I sighed and laid my head in my arm. I wish I could turn back time but I know we can’t. I miss her though.

I was about to close my eyes when I heard someone knocking on the door. I walked towards the door to check it.

“What can I help you with?” I asked the tall man with a well-sculpted face. He looked like a greek god straight from the books.

His ocean colored eyes inspected the inside of my house as if looking for something. He is intimidating but I won’t let him know that.

“Sir, may I know what you need?” I asked him again. He looked at me with and intense gaze.

“Have you seen a lady named Wendy?” The man’s eyes glowed as he asked.

How does he know her? Why is he looking for her too?

I looked at him from head to toe and I felt uneasy when I looked at his glowing ocean eyes. I felt shivers run down my whole body, my stomach churning as if I was riding a boat and wanted to puke.

His stare intensified until my world went black.

**_Wendy’s POV_ **

I never really expect him to remember me, it was a long time ago anyways but I didn’t expect him to run away from me. I guess I shouldn’t have asked him about that day.

A tear escaped my eyes and I felt the breeze enveloping me. Why did I even went here in the first place?

I was walking down from the lighthouse when I remembered why did I end up living here, a walk away from his house and away from my true home.

~

Years ago, when I was young, I always wondered what it feels like to be under the sun. I wanna feel what does it feel to be seen by humans. I just wanna know the world above me.

“Your Highness, you should not stay here any longer. We need to go back in the palace.” Joy, my loyal associate pleaded.

And because of my stubbornness, I was not willing to go back home. She held my arm tightly and looked at me worriedly.

“Please, Your Highness, let’s go home.” She pulled me back to the ocean when we saw a young boy playing by shore. It was the very first time I saw a human with my own two eyes. They are wonderful, he was wonderful.

I looked at Joy and gave her a pleading gaze. “I’ll just look at him for another minute then we’ll go home.”

She sighed and nodded. “Just one minute and we’ll go home.” I gave her my most sweetest smile and looked back at the boy, who was happily playing with the water.

A few seconds later, the boy slipped into the water. It looks like he doesn’t know how to swim so I immediately went to save him.

“Your Highness!” I heard Joy screamed. I’m sorry, Joy, I just really need to save him.

I pulled him into safety and as soon as I touched the sand I felt my body becoming weak.

~

After that day, I learned that I can turn into human once I put my tail in the sand. Knowing that, I always visit the young boy not until father learned about what I am doing.

He made me choose between staying down below or going up to see that boy and because I am me, I choose to go up to always see the boy. Father was enraged that he took away my voice in exchange for being a human, and I could only have my voice back when I went back to my true form, a mermaid, the princess of Atlantis.

**_Third Person POV_ **

Baekhyun woke up from a dream. He was sweating beads of sweat and his heart was beating rapidly. He haven’t seen Wendy and he was terrified that his dream will come true.

He looked everywhere for her. He went back to the lighthouse but she wasn’t there. He also looked at her little cottage but there’s no one inside too.

He felt guilty about leaving her that day and he wished he just told her he likes her. Yes, he likes her even though they just met. 

The man he saw the other day looks like Wendy. He doesn’t know what is his relation with her but the resemblance is obviously alike. He then remembered what the man mumbled before passing out.

_ You made her leave her kingdom. _

It doesn’t make sense to him but he remembered the girl in his dreams, sharing her stories about the palace beneath the sea. He was thinking further when he saw a very familiar figure sitting on the shore. He knew that back very well, it was Wendy’s. He started running towards her but what confused him was her very long hair. He went nearer and nearer until he saw Wendy, with long wavy hair and her half body with a tail of a mermaid.

A rush of memories flashed in his mind. The day he almost drowned and a little girl with mermaid tail saved him. He remembered it all, the girl in his dreams, the mermaid who saved him and the lady in front of him now, is the same person.

He shouted her name and Wendy looked at him. Her eyes widened and then she smiled but tears were welling up her eyes. He ran towards her and wanting to hold her, to say that it’s alright, to say that he remembered her but a wall of water suddenly stopped him.

He tried walking through it but he couldn’t. Wendy cried harder and told him to stop trying. He didn’t want to stop, he wanted to tell her everything he feels. He keep on struggling but he just couldn’t. He kneeled and cried too.

Wendy whispered I’m sorry and faded into the sea with only the scent of ocean mist and sea salt was left.

Baekhyun stomped his fist in the sand. He wished he remembered earlier. He wished he had the chance to tell her that he knew he saved her and that he was thankful to her but it’s already too late. Now, his mermaid savior vanished into the sea without him having to tell her he love her since then.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
